


The New Baby

by AngelLyslion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangel Sam Winchester, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, God is Sam's real Dad, Good Lucifer (Supernatural), Good Older Sibling Gabriel (Supernatural), Good Older Sibling Lucifer (Supernatural), Good Older Sibling Michael (Supernatural), John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Nephilim Sam, Nephilim Sam Winchester, Older Sibling Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Lucifer, Sad Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: John et Mary Winchester se sont mutuellement trompés après leur mariage, ce qui a eu pour résultat que Dieu et Marie se sont liés et que Mary est tombé enceinte d'un nouveau bébé archange.A part la traduction rien ne m'appartient l'oeuvre original appartient à DarkAngel14





	1. Chapter 1

Le sang de démon n'affectait pas vraiment Sam comme il était censé le faire car Sam n'a jamais vraiment été un humain, il était un archange nouveau-né, né dans son propre vaisseau humain.

Sam est né dans un vaisseau parce que Dieu a couché avec Mary après que John l'ait trompée et elle voulait se venger. Dieu ne réalisa pas qu'il avait imprégné Marie parce qu'il supposait que John l'avait fait.

Le résultat de tout cela est que Sam, à six mois, est vraiment tombé gravement malade après avoir été nourri du sang du démon. À l'âge de six ans Sam, ne s'est jamais senti à l'aise avec les autres enfants, mais il s'est dit que c'était probablement parce qu'il avait un QI plus élevé et qu'il savait ce qui allait mal se passer dans la nuit. Puis, quand il eut treize ans, Sam développa des ailes blanches et moelleuses. Craignant que son père ne le tue parce qu'il n'était pas humain, Sam cache ses ailes depuis qu'elles ont grandi.  
Pour les cacher, Sam porte toujours des vêtements amples et un harnais qu'il a secrètement acheté sur eBay. Après que la petite amie de Sam ait brûlé et que Dean l'ait amené avec lui pour retrouver leur père, Sam a commencé à entrer dans ses pouvoirs d'archange. Parce qu'il acquérait des pouvoirs, le démon aux yeux jaunes croyait toujours que Sam était l'un de ces enfants exceptionnels. Dans 'All Hell Breaks Loose', Sam est poignardé par Jake et son vaisseau meurt temporairement, mais sa grâce guérit la majeure partie de son corps au bout de quelques heures pour qu'il reprenne vie.  
Dean et Bobby sont tristes parce que Sam est mort quand il marche en tenant son dos qui saigne encore légèrement.  
"Dean ! Une petite aide ? Je suis en train de saigner ici !" siffle Sam  
"Sam?!" Dean s'étouffe en crachant sa bière. Bobby jette de l'eau bénite sur Sam. Cela ne fait qu'irriter Sam.  
"Vraiment Bobby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je t'ai demandé de m'aider, de ne pas me jeter de l'eau bénite dans la merde !" Et puis, les jambes de Sam cèdent et Dean est à terre, serrant sa vie dans ses bras.  
"Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça ! Comment diable es-tu vivant ?! Sam tu n'avais pas de pouls ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ?!" Dean réclame des larmes de joie alors que Bobby court chercher des fournitures médicales.  
"J'appelle des conneries - je me souviendrais d'une lumière brillante ou de quelque chose." Sam marmonne dans l'épaule de Dean.  
"Vous avez les aides de bande et les points de suture !" Bobby annonce "Maintenant, lève les bras et enlève cette chemise."  
"NON ! Je peux l'obtenir moi-même, aide-moi à aller à la salle de bain", insiste Sam.  
"Garçon, je me fiche de votre pudeur, vous avez été poignardé à la colonne vertébrale il y a quelques heures, alors vous allez rester immobile et nous permettre de te soigner !" Bobby déclare. 

Après une bagarre délicate de la part d'un Dean prudent et d'un Sam en difficulté, Sam perd et sa chemise est coupée. Le silence règne alors que Bobby et Dean s'emparent des ailes épinglées de Sam.  
"J'ai dit NON Dean ! Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu jamais ?!" Sam siffle en essayant de couvrir son dos.  
"Putain ? Quand tu t’es fait pousser des ailes ?" Dean babille, déconcerté.  
"Depuis combien de temps leur as-tu des ailes Sam ?" Bobby interroge doucement - il a une idée de ce qu'ils sont. Il comprend aussi pourquoi Sam voudrait cacher quelque chose comme ça. "Vous les avez depuis que vous avez 13 ans, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Sam regarde Bobby sous le choc et demande "Comment savez-vous cela ?!"  
Dean vomit avec colère, "Treize Sammy?! Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?"  
Sam, les yeux en colère et larmoyants, demanda doucement, "Comment pourrais-je ? J'ai juste grandi et un jour des ailles sont apparut et j'avais peur, d'accord ? Nous chassons le surnaturel, qu'est-ce que cela me fait ?" Sam laisse ses ailes se détacher du harnais et elles tremblent nerveusement.  
"Je ne t'aurais jamais fait mal Sammy. Jamais", jure Dean, le tenant immobile alors même qu'il luttait pour s'éloigner de lui, "Coupe-le Sam! Tu vas ouvrir ta blessure!"  
Bobby soupire, "Si j'ai raison, Sam ira bien dans une minute, de toute façon ... ça va paraître fou, mais Sam... tu es un ange."  
Sam se fige et Dean baille. Puis Sam rigola, "Bon Bobby - le gamin avec du sang de démon et des pouvoirs bizarres est un ange?" Dean regarde pensivement les ailes de Sam et Bobby ne dit rien.  
"J'ai toujours su que tu étais bon Sammy, maintenant nous avons des preuves !" Dean sourit.  
Plus tard, ils confirment que Sam est un ange et tuent Azazel. Leur père est ramené en enfer par des démons, où il caverne et commence à torturer les autres, brisant le premier sceau. 

Dean insista pour garder le statut d'ange de Sam caché, car les démons tueraient pour capturer un ange, et Sam est un bébé d'après les livres qu'ils ont lus. Sam a juste l'air plus vieux parce que son vaisseau a vieilli.  
Après la mort d'Azazel, Dean hésite énormément à laisser Sam laisser le temps à Bobby de chasser avec lui, mais ce dernier finit par gagner la bataille. Dean est globalement plus protecteur, puis la tache mystère se produit et Sam est piégé dans la boucle temporelle. Il fait la connaissance du filou Gabriel qui explique que Sam semble différent de la plupart des humains, mais Gabriel ne reconnaît pas le jeune archange comme étant un des trois à cause du sang démon de Sam qui est lentement filtré par sa grâce.  
Ruby apparaît mais Sam ne boit jamais de sang et les frères la tuent. Ils rencontrent Cas et les autres anges. Dean s'assure que les autres anges ne connaissent pas Sam en utilisant des talismans. Sam demande à Dean pourquoi ils cachent Sam des autres anges, et Dean insiste sur le fait qu'ils sont tous des connards qui pourraient l'emmener s'ils le découvraient s'il découvrait ce qu'il est. Sam se contente de prendre la décision de Dean car les anges l'appelaient une abomination et Dean a probablement raison.  
Plus tard, Zachariah attrape les frères et fait ouvrir la cage à Sam, sinon il tuera Dean. Sam le fait. Les Winchester deviennent plus amis avec Castiel et Gabriel en cherchant Dieu et en évitant Lucifer. Les anges se sentent attirés par Sam, mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi et croient toujours qu'il est une abomination, même s'ils veulent tous le protéger instinctivement.

Lucifer est confus parce que Sam ne pense pas que son navire devrait le faire. En fait, mis à part le fait que personne ne se trouve près de chez lui, il ne peut être que son navire. Lucifer porte donc Nick sur les derniers champs de bataille. Lorsque Dean refuse, Michael obtient Adam et il rencontre Lucifer pour se battre.  
Tous les anges se rassemblent pour regarder le combat, même Gabriel. Cas prend Sam et Dean parce qu'ils vont essayer de l'arrêter.  
Michael et Lucifer se préparent à se battre. Sam se téléporte entre eux, bien décidé à essayer de les arrêter et se fait poignarder par Michael. Sam rougit de douleur et ses ailes sortirent de sa chemise avec force à cause de la lame d'ange lui coupant la grâce. Sam est embarrassé et terrifié maintenant, alors il s'enveloppe et boite pour se tenir à côté de Dean qui se gonfle de façon protectrice, passe devant son frère et s'éloigne avec Sam derrière lui.  
Tous les anges restent bouche bée devant Sam. Castiel, qui est à côté de Dean, veut vraiment embrasser Sam à présent, mais Dean grogne vers lui quand il se rapproche. Gabriel est bouche bée devant Sam avec l'incrédulité sur son visage.

" Merde ... tu as poignardé notre nouveau petit frère. Un archange pour commencer ..." dit lentement Lucifer, l'horreur est dans ses yeux alors qu'il trace la trace de sang rougeoyant et de grâce. Michael est horrifié et réalise maintenant, avec tout le monde, que Sam est un nouvel archange. Le premier bébé qu'aucun d'entre eux ait vu depuis le début des temps. Michael se rapproche, voulant soigner Sam, mais Dean ne bouge pas et même grogne.  
"Recule connard ! Ne touche pas mon frère !" Dean siffle en pointant le plus jeune vers Michael même si c'est inutile.  
Finalement, Gabriel réagit et enlève Sam d'un câlin à Dean, le soignant, le guérissant tandis qu'il le tenait dans ses bras, "Je savais que tu te sentais au courant ! Pourquoi diable ne m'as-tu pas dit Sammy ?!" Sam est pris de panique et veut emmener Dean et partir.  
Raphaël a l'air épuisé, mais excité avec tous les anges, même Lucifer - c'était un nouveau bébé après tout ! "Pensez-vous que le père l'a envoyé pour arrêter l’apocalypse ? Peut-être qu'envoyer Sam ici est notre nouvelle mission ? Peut-être qu'il veut que nous prenions soin du nouveau bébé au lieu de nous battre."  
Lucifer semble excité à la perspective. Cela voudrait dire que leur père lui pardonnerait s'il prenait soin de Sam et qu'il pourrait enfin rentrer à la maison avec sa famille.  
Michael regarde Sam qui a échappé aux griffes de Gabriel et acquiesce de la tête. "Vous avez probablement raison Raphaël. À la lumière de cela, j'annule l'apocalypse et si vous êtes consentant, frères, nous prendrons soin de Sam." Lucifer était extatique. Sam utilise leur distraction pour attraper Dean et se téléporter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?!" Sam a paniqué en se promenant dans le salon de Bobby. Ils avaient déjà mis en place toutes les protections d'anges disponibles et aucun ange ou archange ne pouvait entrer sans leur permission explicite.

Dean avait aussi peur mais il savait qu'il devait la garder pour Sam.

"Ca va aller Sam, ils ne peuvent pas nous joindre et nous allons trouver un moyen de te protéger Sammy, je te le promets."

Bobby a marché

( Gabriel a guéri Bobby et il peut marcher parce que Crowley n'a jamais conclu l'accord.)

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" Il fronça les sourcils "Je pensais que vous essayiez d'arrêter Lucifer et Michael?"

"Oui, mais ils ont découvert que je suis un ange maintenant, ils pensent que je suis leur petit frère!" Sam passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en essayant de rester calme. "Mon père n'est pas Dieu! Je ne suis lié à aucun d'eux"

Le téléphone de Dean commença à sonner dans sa poche et Sam et Bobby se tournèrent tous deux pour le regarder. Dean mit la main dans sa poche avant de le sortir. "C'est Cas", dit-il avec hésitation.

"Nous ne répondrons pas !" Bobby a dit en tirant le téléphone de sa main et en appuyant sur le déclin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? On ne peut pas vivre ici pour le reste de la vie, et ils veulent soudainement que je fasse partie de leur soi-disant famille." Gronda Sam. "Je n'appellerais même pas Cas ou Gabriel mes amis et ils veulent tout à coup que je me soucie d'eux?"

"Tu ne les appellerais pas tes amis?" Demanda Dean surpris.

"Je suis désolé, as-tu oublié Mystery Spot ? Et 'Le garçon avec le sang de démon'?" Sam dit "Et ce n'est pas que Cas et Gabriel! Tous ces stupides anges, y compris Cas et Gabriel, ont décidé soudainement de se soucier de moi parce qu'ils pensent que je suis leur petit frère! Je suis peut-être un ange mais je ne suis pas leur petit frère! Et je refuse d'être avec eux. Ils me laisseront seul" Il déclara en levant légèrement le menton et fixant Dean pour s'assurer qu'il comprenait bien.

"Calme-toi." Dit Bobby. "Tu n'es pas obligé d'être avec eux, Sam. Les anges ont été horribles, tu sens que ça a commencé."

"Et au diable ce que pense Michael? Il ne pourrait pas t'emmener s'il le voulait." Dean gronda.

"Nous allons clairement le vouloir." Dit sèchement Sam.

"Qu'est-il exactement arrivé." Bobby a demandé.

Dean expliqua rapidement pendant que Sam sortait son ordinateur portable et tapait quelque chose rapidement. Il avait un air de concentration sur son visage alors qu'il regardait les allées et venues à la recherche de quelque chose. Puis le téléphone de dean sonna de nouveau et Sam sursauta et tomba de son fauteuil.

Bobby y jeta un coup d'œil. "C'est l'ange", dit-il agacé.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui se relevait du sol. "Il ne va pas arrêter d'appeler."

Sam leva les mains en l'air. "Alors nous répondrons à cet fichue appel pour lui dire d'arrêter d'appeler."

Bobby sort le téléphone, mets le haut-parleur et le pose sur la table.

"Bonjour Dean."

"Salut Cas." Dit Dean en se passant la main sur le visage.

"Où es-tu?"

Sam rigola. "Même si je te le disait te ne pourrau pas arriver de toute façon."

"Sam?" Demanda Castiel surpris. " Ça va? "

"Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupe. ?" Sam demanda. "La seule raison pour laquelle les anges se foutent de moi, c'est parce que je suis ton soi-disant nouveau petit frère."

"Bien sûr, ton notre frère Sam." Cas sembla confus. "Pourquoi ne le serais-tu pas?"

"Et bien je ne sais pas peut-être parce que Dieu n'est pas mon père?" Dit Sam. "Et je ne veux pas être ton frère. Je ne veux pas être de la famille à aucun de tes bites!"

"Pourquoi est-ce que Dieu ne serait pas ton père Sam? Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas de nous comme famille?" Cas semblait triste.

"Parce que vous me détestez tous! La seule raison pour laquelle vous ne le faites pas maintenant, c'est parce que je suis votre nouveau petit frère, tu ne comprend pas cela?" Cria Sam avec colère.

"Sam non nous n'avons jamais -"

"Tais-toi Cas." Dit Dean. "Sam a clairement exprimé son opinion et vous feriez mieux de le laisser tranquille. Il ne veut pas que vous et vous n'ayez à blâmer personne d'autre que vous-mêmes pour cela."

"Sammich viens!" La voix au téléphone a changé, de même que l'expression de Sam. Son visage s'assombrit et Dean fut légèrement effrayé. Sam laissait finalement échapper toute sa colère et si les anges avaient été à côté de lui, il aurait eu peur pour leur sécurité. Non pas qu'ils ne méritaient pas tout ce que Sam leur disait parce qu'ils le méritaient.

"Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas être notre petit frère? Je veux dire que je ne veux pas du reste des anges parce qu'ils vous ont bites mais pourquoi pas moi et Cassie?" La voix de Gabriel résonna.

"Est-ce que Mystery Spot a soudainement quitté votre esprit?" Sam se dirigea vers le téléphone, un grondement sur tout son visage. "Parce qu'il n'a jamais quitté le mien! Je fais encore des cauchemars dont Dean doit me calmer! Je ne peux pas écouter" Heat of the Moment" avec une saisie, et c'est tout sur toi!"

Sam s'étouffa, secouant la tête pour se souvenir de ses souvenirs. Il ne criait pas, il ne crierai pas.

"Je pensais que tu m'avais pardonné," dit doucement Gabriel.

Sam rit cruellement. "Je suis plutôt doué pour jouer la comédie, Gabriel. Mieux que quiconque l'ait su. Et le seul d'entre vous à qui je penserais à parler, c'est Lucifer car il est le seul à ne pas avoir été un imbécile avec moi. ! "

"Je suis désolé." Il murmura . "Je n'ai pas pensé-

"Assez, oui", dit Sam. "Tu ne pensais pas. Va te faire foutre Gabriel. Allez tous vous faire foutre. Maintenant laisse-moi seul." Il a terminé l'appel et a presque cassé le téléphone.

Sam se détourna pour respirer lourdement et se balançant entre ses pieds, Dean courut en avant pour le rattraper, puis l'assis près de lui sur le canapé et commença à passer ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de Sam, essayant de le détendre.

"Ssh Sammy, tout ira bien ne t'inquiète pas, grand frère, Dean te tient

...

Gabriel regarda le téléphone sous le choc avant de le rendre à Castiel. Il essuya quelques larmes de ses yeux et retint un reniflement. Son nouveau petit frère le haïssait. Il les haïssait tous.

Gabriel avait été tellement excité quand il a réalisé que Sam était un ange. Il avait pratiquement élevé tous les autres anges au paradis, il avait donc été ravi d'avoir un nouveau bébé, mais celui-ci ne le voulait pas. Il n'en voulait pas. Gabriel se laissa finalement pleurer lorsqu'il tomba à genoux. Ses frères qui l'entouraient lui posaient des questions, mais il n'entendit que Sam le rejeter.

Va te faire foutre Gabriel

Allez tous vous faire foutre


	3. Chapitre 3

Dean conduisit soigneusement Sam dans sa chambre et l'allongea. Il le couver à et lui a souri. "Reposes-toi, Sammy."

Il quitta la chambre et retourna au salon avec Bobby.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ici?" Bobby demanda d'une voix bourrue et une bière à la main. 

Dean soupira. Il fit un geste vers le canapé. "Tu devrai peut-être t'asseoir."

...

Lucifer regardait son petit frère sur le sol et il était très confus. Sam ne le détestait pas? Mais il déteste Gabriel? Et Castiel? Et qu'est-ce que Mystery Spot?

Lucifer s'approcha de son petit frère et le prit dans ses bras. Castiel resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Michael l'enroule autour de lui et Castiel se retourna si vite qu'ils manquèrent de le manquer et saisirent la chemise de Michael et sanglotèrent.

Lucifer passa sa main dans les cheveux de Gabriel, fredonnant doucement une chanson pour le calmer. Michael suivit son exemple (pensa pour une fois Lucifer) fit de même avec Castiel jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux assez calmes pour parler. Tout de suite tous les anges ont commencé à parler fort. Vouloir tout savoir. Lucifer était sur le point de leur crier après que Michael l'ait frappé.

"Assez!" Il rugit. "Vous devez tous retourner au paradis pendant que Lucifer et moi nous en occupons. Raphael les dirige s'il vous plait. Assurez-vous que personne ne part."

"Frère -" commença Raphaël.

Mais Michael le coupa avec un regard noir. Raphael hocha la tête avant de diriger sa pensée vers Michael.

Tiens moi au courant ?

Michael fit un signe de tête à Raphaël. Qui a immédiatement aboyé des ordres et fait sortir tous les autres de là.

Une fois que tous les anges ont disparu et qu'il ne reste que Gabriel, Castiel, Lucifer et Michael, Lucifer passa une fois de plus ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés de son frère et demanda calmement. "Qu'est-ce que Mystery Spot?"

Gabriel se raidit instantanément. Michael regarda Castiel mais il secoua la tête.

"Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. J'ai vu Sam paniquer en entendant la chanson mentionnée par Dean," Heat of the Moment", n'est-ce pas? Mais Dean était très clair sur le fait que je ne devrais jamais en parler, en demander ou en reparler." Cas haussa les épaules.

Gabriel essuya ses larmes avec la main qui ne tenait pas son grand frère et éclata de rire. "C'est ma faute."

Gabriel se redressa comme s'il partait en guerre et expliqua tout. De sa première rencontre avec les Winchesters à sa dernière. Il s'interrompait souvent pour essuyer ses larmes mais il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il se tut.

Castiel a repris l'histoire. Il a parlé de sa première rencontre avec les Winchesters et de ce qu'il avait appelé Sam. Il a parlé de la façon dont tous les anges, à l'exception de quelques élus, ont toujours parlé avec Sam. Comment tout le monde l'a traité comme de la poussière sur leurs chaussures. Comment Sam a seulement essayé d'aider et d'être meilleur et comment ils n'ont jamais rien fait d'autre que de le frapper. Castiel finit avec la tête basse.

Michael avait l'air choqué alors que Lucifer était en colère.

Il se leva et contourna Michael "Comment peux-tu !?" Il a crié. "Comment as-tu pu le traiter comme ça? Notre petit frère ne voudra jamais rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi! Il ne voudra jamais être de notre famille et tout est de ta faute."

Michael ne cria pas. Il baissa simplement la tête aussi et resta silencieux.

"Nous ferons connaissance avec lui, Luci." Dit tristement Gabriel. "Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de lui. Il a même dit ça."

Les yeux de Lucifer s'illuminèrent. "C'est ça. Je peux lui parler. Je lui demandai de nous donner à tous une seconde chance."

"Que ferez-vous s'il dit non?" Demanda Michael à Lucifer.

Lucifer le regarda. "Rien. Ce n'est pas un jouet. C'est notre frère et après tout, je ne serai pas surpris s'il dit non. S'il ne nous choisit pas, vous le laisserez seul et je tuerai ceux qui ne le feront pas."

Michael acquiesça. "Venez petits frères." Il sourit "Il est temps de rentrer à la maison."

....

Sam dormit malgré la conversation qui se déroulait autour de lui avant de sentir quelqu'un demander l'autorisation d'entrer dans ses rêves, sachant que c'était à Lucifer, il la donnait et Lucifer apparut devant lui. Voir Lucifer souffrir à cause de son vaisseau inquièta Sam. Lucifer a toujours été si gentil avec lui.

Sam tendit la main et tapota Lucifer sur le front et une rafale de grâce fit5 trébucher Lucifer. Sammy sourit avant de se rasseoir sur la couverture de pique-nique qui avait été posée. Lucifer porta ses mains à son visage et sentit son vaisseau. Pas de blessures ni rien.

"Tu as soigné mon vaisseau." Dit-il en regardant Sam avec crainte.

"Aussi amélioré. C'est un bon comme si c'était votre vrai vaisseau maintenant." Sam lui sourit. "c'était le moins que je puisse faire ... frère."

Lucifer ouvrit les bras pour un câlin. "Puis-je?"

Sam hocha la tête et Lucifer s'assit sur la couverture avec lui et le serra dans un câlin. Sam sourit dans l'épaule de Lucifer avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Lucifer se rassit et regarda Sam. De sa tête à ses pieds, aux ailes sur son dos. Les voyant maintenant à quelles point elles étaient énormes, Lucifer se demandait comment il les avait cachés.

Elles étaient belles. Grande, blanche et pure.

"Elles sont belles Sam. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? De toi-même? Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance?" Lucifer dit tristement.

"Je le fais Lucifer. Tu es un frère pour moi. Tu as toujours eu le sentiment de vous rencontrer. Mais tu ne m'écoutais pas à propos des humains. Je craignais si je te l'avais dit, tu m'aurait forcé à me battre. "

Lucifer était sous le choc. "Jamais! Je ne forcerais jamais l'un de mes petits frères à faire quoi que ce soit, Samuel, je le jure. J'aime ma famille. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écouté, j'étais tellement en colère ..."

"Je comprends Lucifer, je le comprends vraiment. Je suis heureux que tu aies changé d'avis." Sam fronça les sourcils. "Mais tu n'es pas venu pour ça, n'est-ce pas? Tu es venu parler de ta famille."

Lucifer sourit tristement. "Tu es toujours aussi perspicace. Oui, c'est pourquoi je suis venu. Bien qu'ils soient maintenant aussi ta famille. Car malheureusement, papa est le tien."

"Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient ma famille! Leurs bites! Pourquoi pas juste toi? Je ne leur parle pas." Dit Sam avec colère.

"Sam je ne vais pas te forcer à.. ."

La bagarre s'est rapidement échappée de Sam. "Tu ne le fera? Mais les autres -"

"Je ne te toucherai pas si te ne le souhaite pas. C'est ce que j'ai dit. C'est ta décision cela t'appartient. Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ils le mériteraient. Je te demande simplement de leur donner une seconde chance. . " Lucifer a plaidé.

Sam y réfléchit. "Je vais le faire pour toi , Lucifer. Je rencontrerai les archanges dans un endroit choisi par moi dans trois jours, mais j'ai quelques conditions. Si elles sont brisés, je m'en fiche, je partirai"

Lucifer hocha rapidement la tête. "bien sûr, quelles sont vos conditions?"

"Ils ne sont pas autorisés à me toucher sauf toi. Mon frère sera là et ils le laisseront tranquille. Pas d'armes de leur côté. Pas de pièges ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Nous ne sommes là que pour parler. Quand je choisirai de partir s'ils essaient de m'arrêter, je leur ferai du mal. Tout ce que je leur dirais de faire ou d'arrêter, le fait immédiatement. Si je pense à plus, je vous contacterai.

"Bien sûr Sam." Lucifer sourit vivement. "Merci beaucoup."


	4. Chapter 4

C'était autour du dîner quand Dean finit d'expliquer à Bobby. Ils restèrent tous deux assis en silence pendant un moment, n'ayant rien à dire.

 "Bien merde." Bobby dit après un moment de silence. 

Dean a juste hoché la tête.

 "C'est juste merveilleux." Dit Bobby en secouant la tête. "Eh bien, nous savons tous comment sont les anges, aucun d'entre eux ne pourra laisser la propriété."

 "Bobby, il y a encore des monstres dehors, sinon pour Sam, je dois au moins continuer à chasser!"

 "Je suis d'accord avec toi garçon mais tu ne peux pas chasser seul et nous ne pouvons pas laisser Sam seul ici non plus. Le garçon n'est pas en bon état mais il ne peut pas être laissé seul maintenant."

"Merci pour la confiance Bobby." Dit Sam sarcastiquement.

Dean sauta du canapé alors que Sam finissait de trébucher dans l'escalier. Il étira légèrement ses ailes quand il bâilla.

 "Sammy, ça va?"

 Sam acquiesça. "Je me sens beaucoup mieux Dean. Lucifer m'a rendu visite."

 Bobby pâlit légèrement mais Dean acquiesça simplement. Sam lui avait parlé des visites nocturnes de Lucifer il y a longtemps. Au début, il avait été paniqué, mais quand il avait vu que Lucifer ne faisait jamais de mal à son petit frère, les visites rendaient Sam heureux, il s'en sortait bien.

 "Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?" Il a demandé.

 "Il veut que je leur donne une chance." Sam expliqua prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et venir s'asseoir à côté de Dean sur le canapé.

 Dean n'a pas besoin de demander qui sont le "leur" . Il se déplaça légèrement pour faire place à Sam et ses ailes. "Et?"

 "J'ai décidé que dans environ trois jours je rencontrerais les archanges . J'ai déjà établi les règles. S'ils les enfreignent, je leur ai expliqué ce qu'il va se passer. Lucifer l'a transmis aux autres. "Sam finit d'expliquer et prit un verre.

"Sam tu ne peux pas y aller seul!" Dean a crié. "c'est une idée horrible, je viens avec toi!"

"Bien sûr que tu viens avec moi Dean." Sam le regarda avec amusement. "J'ai dit ça à Lucifer."

 "Quelqu'un pourrait-il s'il vous plaît expliquer ce qui se passe ici?" L'interrompit Bobby.

 Dean regarda Sam et lui fit signe de s'expliquer. Sam le regarda.

"Abruti ."

Dean se leva pour prendre une autre bière et l'appela par-dessus son épaule. "salope!"

Sam secoua la tête mais sourit. "Alors nous avons déjà dit que Lucifer était l'un des bons anges. Un très bon ami à moi. Nous sommes une famille."

"Tant que tu sais ce que tu fais, mon garçon." Bobby a dit. "Fais juste attention quand tu vas rencontrer ces anges."

"Bien sûr Bobby."

Soudain, derrière eux, vint une voix que Sam n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps. "Nous ne sommes pas aussi géniaux! Mon Sammy a grandi et a déployé ses ailes!" 

Sam se retourna et regarda le nouveau venu avec incrédulité. "Sully!?"

 ...

 Lucifer prit une profonde inspiration et revint dans son vaisseau. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était le seul qui restait au cimetière Skull. Il leva les doigts pour vérifier et c'était vraiment vrai. Son vaisseau était complètement guéri. Il ne se sentait plus confiné, il se sentait… libre. Lucifer rit avant d'étendre ses ailes qui ne sont plus brisées et s'envole pour le ciel.

Lucifer a atterri avant les portes. Il la toucha soigneusement, passant ses doigts sur le métal doré avec révérence. Il ferma les yeux et sentit son ancienne maison pendant une minute avant de pousser les portes et d'entrer.

Au début, Lucifer était confus. Le ciel avait l'air vide et il ne vit aucun de ses frères et sœurs. Puis il entendit des cris venant de la salle de réunion et il soupira. 

Lucifer ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion et tout le monde se tut, se retournant pour le voir se promener sur la scène où se trouvaient ses frères Gabriel, Michael et Raphael.

Avant qu'un ange incroyablement stupide ait décidé de sortir et de lui demander: "comment osez-vous entrer dans cette salle abomination!"

 Lucifer fixa Zacharie avant de rire si fort qu'il faillit doubler. « Moi?  Tu m'appeles -   une abomination? »

 "Laisse-le passer Zacharie." Michael a dit.

Zacharie se tourna pour regarder Michael sous le choc. "M-mais Monsieur!"

 Lucifer a simplement marché autour de l'ange et a continué sur la scène avant d'utiliser ses ailes pour franchir les quelques mètres et atterrir à côté de ses frères.

 "Tu n'aurais pas pu marcher les derniers mètre jusqu'à l'escalier?" Raphael dit sèchement.

 "Ton vaisseau Lucifer." Gabriel a souligné. "Et tes ailes sont ... Réparées."

 Lucifer sourit. "Oui!" Il acquiesca. "Notre nouveau petit frère l'a fait pour moi."

 "Il a soigné tes ailes?" Michael eut le souffle coupé.

 Lucifer hocha la tête. "Et j'ai des nouvelles très importantes concernant Sam dont nous devons parler." Il regarda autour de lui "en privé".

 Michael acquiesça avant de s'adresser à la foule des anges. "J'ai besoin de parler à mon frère. En privé. En attendant, personne ne doit quitter le paradis sans que vous ne souhaitiez être puni par moi."

 Les anges râlèrent et gémirent.

 "Zacharie!" Michael a crié. "Tu es responsable, personne ne pourrait mieux quitter le paradis sans ma permission, compris?"

Zacharie hocha la tête. Michael s'est ensuite tourné vers ses frères sur scène. "Viens, allons à mon bureau."

 ...

 "Alors Sam veut bien nous rencontrer, pour parler?" Demanda Michael avec scepticisme.

Michael était assis à son bureau, ses mains croisées sur ses genoux, fixant Lucifer, qui était appuyé contre le mur. Gabriel et Raphaël étaient assis sur des chaises devant le bureau de Michael et regardaient également Lucifer.

 "Oui." Lucifer a dit. "Dans trois jours. Il me dira où. Mais comme j'ai déjà expliqué il y a ses conditions , j'espère que ce n'est pas le problème?"

 "Qui a dit qu'il y avait un problème?" Demanda Raphael en levant un sourcil.

 "Je fais." Lucifer s'écarta du mur et se dirigea vers Michael. "Tu n'est pas d'accord avec ses conditions, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne pense pas que nous devrions aller sans armes." Dit Michael. "Les Winchesters ont apparemment le pouvoir de nous tuer et toi tu veux que nous nous y rendre sans défense?"

"Oui!" Gronda Lucifer en claquant des mains dans le bureau de Michael. "Sam ne va pas nous faire mal! Il est gentil et merveilleux et mignon ! Il est notre petit frère et je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui Michael! Je lui fais confiance! Et je m'en fous si ty ne le fait pas. Tu peux venir et respecter ses règles ou tu peux rester ici et foirer une relation avec un autre frère que tu n’as même pas rencontré. "

Lucifer recula et se composa. "Sam demandera pourquoi tu n'est pas là, Michael. Et je le lui dirai. Tu ne le réalisere peut-être pas, mais Sam jugera tous les anges sur vous trois. maintenant faites ton choix. "

Sur ce, Lucifer se retourna et laissa claquer la porte du bureau derrière lui.


End file.
